memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Daedalus (episode)
The inventor of the transporter comes aboard for an experiment. Summary Emory Erickson, the inventor of the transporter, is beamed aboard Enterprise to conduct experimentations on a sub-quantum transporter in a blacked-out area of space. Supposedly, this new transporter could allow a site to site transport to cover a range of several light years, making warp speed almost irrelevant - or at the very least increase the range of the Enterprise's transporter pod significantly. As the scientist is now in a wheelchair, his daughter Danica comes along. The Ericksons being close friends of the Archer family, the following dinner is a very joyful one. However, from a private conversation between Emory and Danica, we understand that the motives behind the experimentation are not what they seems to be. After some time in the the Barrens, a strange phenomenon is detected aboard Enterprise. Unfortunately, a crewman investigating on it is found dead, as if he was exposed to a very high level of delta radiation. After the incident, Danica comes very close to divulging the truth, not comfortable anymore knowing more people could die before they are able to achieve their ends. From her father's answer, we understand that the idea of bringing his son back has become an obsession. Working with Trip, Emory's stress shows in his secretive attitude and arouses Trip's doubts. After a second manifestation (and a confrontation since Archer recognized Quinn Erickson's face), Emory makes his confession about his real motive. Still, Trip is not comfortable with the inventor, telling him that he understands his wish, but not his willingness to sacrifice other lives. The commander saves the old man's life when his wheelchair happens to be in the path of another manifestation. After the third time, Emory claims to have gathered enough data to be able to beam his son back. When the time comes, however, the transporter technology proves to be insufficient and Quinn materializes only to die in his father's arms a few seconds later. In a final conversation with Archer, Emory says that he is still better now, knowing that his son rests in peace. In a tangent scene in the infirmary, we learn that T'Pol doesn't show any traces of the Pa'nar Syndrome anymore, confirming T'Pau claim of the preceding episode. The Vulcan then goes to engineering to ask Trip his comprehension if she has less time to invest in their relationship now that she is reexamining her core beliefs and the very meaning of being a Vulcan. Memorable Quotes "Nothing seems to be missing." : - Emory Erickson, after coming aboard Enterprise via the transporter. "You're re-examining your core beliefs, something most people never do." : - Dr. Phlox to T'Pol. Background Information *Although the non-canon graphic novel "Forgiveness" involved the inventor of the transporter, "Daedalus" represents the first time that the inventor of the transporter has been officially established, seen or mentioned. *Manny Coto (executive producer of Enterprise) believes this episode to be one of the weakest of Enterprise's final season: "I wasn’t pleased with the way the script turned out or with the final production. It was just a flawed episode". *Leslie Silva (Danica Erickson) previously played a regular character called Sarah Forbes in the sci-fi series, Odyssey 5, created by Manny Coto, Enterprise's executive producer. *This episode takes its name from the character of Daedalus in Greek mythology. *This episode also has a resemblance to the Star Trek: Voyager episode "Jetrel", where Ma'bor Jetrel decieved the crew of the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] into using their transporter in his attempt to revive the Talaxians that dissolved from the Metreon Cascade that he created. There is also an echo of Dr. Richard Daystrom in "The Ultimate Computer" as Erickson mentions that, after inventing the transporter, his life consisted of endless attempts to recapture his former glory. *In "Cold Station 12", it was revealed that Henry Archer died when Jonathan Archer was 12 years old. However, in this episode, Archer tells Emory Erickson that he took advice from his father when he was in flight school. Either Archer was in flight school before he was 12 years old (unlikely), or there is clearly an inconsistency here. (Or it could possibly mean that his father gave him advice when he was younger that he took while in flight school.) *The outer hull of the Sarajevo is a reuse of the upper portion of a Vulcan building seen in the episode Kir'Shara. Links and References Guest Stars *Bill Cobbs as Emory Erickson *Leslie Silva as Danica Erickson Co-Stars *Donovan Knowles as Quinn Erickson *Noel Manzano as Burrows *Mark Correy as Alex (uncredited) References Alcohol; Archer, Henry; Barrens, the; brain cancer; Cochrane, Zefram; delta radiation; Emory Erickson: Father of the Transporter; Kir'Shara; laser pistol; movie night; Pa'nar Syndrome; plasma feed; Sarajevo; shuttlepod; sub-quantum transporter; transporter; Tucker, Lizzie; Vulcan (planet); Vulcan Science Academy; wheelchair; Category:ENT episodes de:Daedalus (Episode) es:Daedalus nl:Daedalus (aflevering)